Their Journey
by Goldenstar321
Summary: A story from the beginning to end, Lily Evans and James Potter. ONE-SHOT.


**Title: Their Journey**

**Author: Goldenstar321**

**Length: 731 words, ONE-SHOT**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. After reading tons of Harry Potter fanfiction, I was inspired to write my own. Please R & R. Constructive criticism welcome. Thank you!**

One night, A 4 year old boy was sitting at the table busily drawing

"Look at my picture, Mommy!" he exclaimed.

His mother, while magically cleaning the kitchen, replied, "Good job, Jamesie! Can you tell me who it is?"

"I drew Lil-eee!" James informed her, dragging out the syllables, "I'm gonna to marry her!"

James had started going to a muggle preschool, since his parents wanted him to experience muggle things too, not just magical. There, he met Lily, and though they hadn't realized it, it was the start of a wonderful relationship.

"Evans, go out with me?" a third year James Potter asks. He discovered that Lily Evans was also in Hogwarts two years ago, and like he told his mother so many years ago, James wanted to marry her one day.

"What do you think? NO!" an annoyed Lily Evans yelled back.

"It was worth a try mate," Sirius Black told James, flashing a smile at some first year girls, who scurried away giggling.

Remus Lupin sighed, "She's not going to go out with you if you keep asking like that James." Remus and Lily had become good friends over the last few years, but she hated James with a passion. What Remus couldn't understand was WHY she hated him so much, especially this year. She mostly ignored him the last two years, but this year her hatred toward James was public.

_Earlier that year..._

Lily Evans was having a bad day. A really bad day. First, she woke up late and couldn't find a clean uniform. When she finally got to class (no time for breakfast), she noticed a large ink stain on her shoulder. During History of Magic, her quill broke and she had no spare. Lily knew that most people didn't care about History of Magic, and she couldn't get notes from anyone, because no one took any! By the end of the day (involving more broken quills, ripped parchment, and a P on a arithmancy assignment, Lily was pissed. Many said it was her red hair that caused such a temper, but whatever it was, when Lily was mad, they avoided her at all costs. So that's how James found Lily, having snuck up to the girls dorms. Alone.

Whatever happened in there that day, no one really knows. According to the rumours, James asked Lily to marry him. Well, not really _marry_, but more of a promise. Lily shrieked and threw him out yelling "No way on Earth, Potter! I would never like a git like you!"

Even though she rejected him, there would be a part of Lily's mind, wondering, "What if?" for the next few years.

It was 6th year, and the Gryffindors were getting ready for their annual end of the year party, courtesy of the Marauders. Lily's best friend, Alice, was convincing her to put on a proper dress and some make-up for once. Finally Lily agreed, and let Alice work her make-up magic on her. They made their way down, Lily's thoughts revolving around the one and only, James Potter.

You see, since the "James Incident," as Lily dubbed it, she has started thinking about James more and more, till she was balancing at the point of obsession. Or as one could call it, a full blown crush.

Many may think Lily was in denial. No. She realized it, but didn't accept it, and tried to fight it. What Lily didn't know, was that she couldn't fight love. Yes, Lily Evans was in love with James Potter, even if she didn't realize it yet.

7th year was coming to a close, the NEWTs had come and gone, and both Lily and James were happy. In fact, they were sitting together, under a tree, kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Yep, you guessed it. They got together. But how? That was the question on everyone's minds.

It began when they realized who their partner would be for the rest of the year. Lily was Head Girl, and James Head Boy. This meant patrolling together, and a shared common room.

Patrolling together led to stolen kisses in the dark, and the common room was theirs alone, the perfect place to talk, snog, and study (sometimes).

The day NEWTs ended, James asked Lily to marry him. Of course, Lily said yes. The rest is...well, you know, history.


End file.
